Just My Luck
by NickiForDraco
Summary: Dudley was sitting at the park by himself when suddenly an angel appeared, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen... The only problem is... his angel is one of THOSE kinds.


Dudley was sitting at the park. It was the same park he and his goons had harassed Harry in last year before those weird invisible things came and tried to kill them. Dudley was sixteen now and had grown up... A bit. He didn't try and go out of his way to harass Harry anymore. He wasn't overly mean to him.

Dudley was sitting on the swing-set wishing his friends weren't all on holidays. At least that way he would have someone to hang out with. He was about to stand up and walk back home in a huff but then it seemed almost as if out of nowhere a blonde girl appeared. She was walking through the tunnel that lead to the park, walking straight towards him. He could see that she was sort of skipping and looked as though she were in a trance. But that didn't stop Dudley thinking she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her waist-length blonde hair flowed down her back like angel wings, and the skip in her step made her seem as though she were slightly floating. She was graceful.

When the blonde girl got closer she walked over and sat on the swing next to Dudley, she was wearing a pair of pink jeans and a pale green t-shirt that hugged her figure perfectly. She turned towards Dudley and gave him a sweet smile. Their eyes connected. Dark brown with sterling silver.

'Hey.' Dudley said breathlessly.

'Hullo,' The girls voice was dream-like. Soft, gentle and soothing.

'Dudley,' He put his hand out for her to shake, the blonde girl tucked a strand of her dirty-blonde hair behind her ear to reveal a strange pair of earrings before shaking his hands. 'I'm Luna,' she said softly.

'Curious earrings,' Dudley said pointing to her earrings which looked like over-grown radishes on a hook. 'Are they radishes?'

'Dirigible plums,' She smiled sweetly before looking away and into the distance.

'What are they?' Dudley said quite obnoxiously. He hadn't meant too but the girl was just so curious he wanted to know everything. Luna didn't say anything more, she just smiled while looking into the distance.

When the silence got too much for Dudley he spoke again.

'I haven't seen you 'round these parts before, yeah. You new here?'

Luna glanced at him and then said. 'Something like that,'

'You're really pretty Luna.' Dudley said softly.

'Thank you,' She smiled and Dudley swear he saw a small tinge of red coat her cheeks.

'Want me to show you around yeah? This place ain't much to be honest, kinda gives me the creeps.' Dudley stood and put his hand out for Luna to take.

He had literally no experience speaking with girls so he had no idea what he was doing. He was always too busy running around with his Smeltings friends to worry about girls.

'I think it has a lot of potential. But yes, I suppose.' Luna then stood, took Dudley's hand and smiled to herself. 'You're very soft.'

Dudley blushed. He wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a nice way of saying he was fat. But he just brushed it off as a compliment.

Dudley walked around with Luna, their hands entwined. There really wasn't much around the small town of Little Whinging so he showed her all the small paddocks that seemed to be everywhere, there was even a horse in one paddock and Luna had picked up some grass and fed it to the horse, petting it all the while. Dudley was slightly shocked when he did this because, although he would never admit it, he had always tried to get this same horse to come near him so he could pet it but it never seemed to want to be anywhere near him.

Dudley was too busy staring at Luna's lips to realize she had turned and faced him. On her bottom lip there was a very light white line, a scar.

'Cut your lip open?' Dudley said stupidly.

'You could say that,' She replied softly.

'Luna... I was wondering, could I get your mobile phone number? So I can call you sometime?'

'My... What?' She asked with a confused expression.

'Phone number, you know... So I can call you?' Dudley was beginning to regret blurting out random questions all the time, he really needed to control himself easier.

'I don't know what that is Dudley,' Luna said softly.

'You... what?' Now it was Dudley's turn to be thoroughly confused. What did she mean by she didn't know what a mobile phone number is?

'If you don't want to give me your number you can just say so, you don't have to lie and pretend you don't know what it is, let me guess, you don't know what a T.V is either?'

'A what?' Luna seemed uneffected by Dudley's rant. She still had that small smile playing at her lips, making them look lovely, soft and kissable.

'A... A... T.V... You watch T.V shows on them?' Dudley was barely paying attention to whatever he was saying, he was too busy leaning in towards Luna, gently pulling her hands around his neck. Just as their lips were about to meet a person walked past and gave them a funny look.

It took Dudley a few seconds to realize that the reason said person was looking at them funny was because the person was Harry. He stood there gaping and the two who were seconds away from kissing, and for some reason, this enfuriated Dudley. He wanted to punch stupid Potter in the face.

'What are you staring at?' Dudley snapped. 'Sorry Luna, it's just my cousin.' Dudley said as Luna turned to look who he was speaking too.

'Oh hello Harry, what are you doing here?' Luna asked and Dudley almost fainted. THEY KNEW EACH OTHER? How is it that scrawny ugly Potter knew such a beautiful girl like Luna and Dudley didn't.

'Might ask you the same,' Harry said back a little grumpily.

'Well I was looking for you, but I couldn't seem to find your house so I sat at the park and met Dudley, he's ever so sweet' Luna said softly and it made Dudley blush like a school girl.

'Am I missing something here? How do you two know each other?' Dudley practically yelled, his fists clenched at his sides and his face turning red with frustration.

'School.' Both Harry and Luna said in unison. Harry took great joy watching Dudley splutter like a fish as he came to terms with the fact that Luna was in fact... Like _Potter. _She was a... a... FREAK!

'Oh.' Is all Dudley could get out.

'I would have told you eventually you know,' Luna said as she turned and patted Dudley's shoulder in comfort. Dudley just nodded and Luna smiled softly.

'You still like me don't you?' She said rather bluntly.

Dudley gaped at her for a good few minutes before slowly saying: 'I... I guess so...'

'Well good, now, if you ever want to contact me just send an owl, or rather, get Harry too. But Dudley, we have to go now, official... Order bussiness.' Luna gave Harry a knowing look and he just nodded, too confused to say anything.

'Tell Petunia and Vernon I'll be home late, and cover for me... Or I won't ever send your owls.' Harry said with a smirk as Luna and him started walking away.

When Dudley got back to the park he sat down on the swing heavily.

'Just my luck... Falling for a witch... Mum and dad are not going to be happy...' Dudley said as he sighed and sat on the swing, waiting for Harry to get back. Never did Dudley think he would be needing Harry... Especially when it came to girls.


End file.
